


Home

by DailyDaves



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDaves/pseuds/DailyDaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin finds where he belongs. Inspired by the newest Game Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

It was surreal.

Everything about this was surreal, from the time he boarded the plane without a return ticket to landing in Austin. Nothing felt real.

An announcement came on the speakers as the plane taxied after landing. People around him started to wake up and move around. Gavin turned on his phone for the first time during the flight and was immediately greeted by messages from Geoff and Burnie. He scrolled through them, getting updated on where they'd be waiting, and still, nothing felt real. He couldn't believe he'd made it. It'd taken years—years of trying, years of failing, and years of hating himself because he was a failure. And now, finally, he was _here_. He didn't know what feeling he'd expected upon landing, but right now, right here, this was everything he wanted and more.

He climbed over the still half-asleep woman next to him, stumbling into the aisle and swinging his carry-on bag from the top. Every movement felt dreamlike and clumsy, but that was far from his thoughts. Burnie was waiting for him at the baggage pick-up. Burnie, not Geoff. Geoff was somewhere else with Griffon. Burnie had wanted to see him first. Burnie, who Gavin had idolized in his adolescence, who'd invested years and fifteen grand into getting Gavin here and giving him a job. This was everything he'd ever wanted. This was home.

Just a month ago, nowhere felt like home. He still lived with his parents, always constantly travelling to different filming locations, waiting to film for hours, and then passing out alone in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar hotel. Things were no better when he was actually in his hometown. Coming back to Austin had always been bittersweet because while he loved it and felt more comfortable staying with the Ramseys than anywhere else, he'd always known he had to leave within ninety days. But now—now that wasn't the case. He was living here. He was working here. This was his home.

With his carry-on laptop and equipment bag slung over his shoulder and his entire body slightly trembling from nerves, he found his way out of the plane and into the actual airport. He stopped for a moment, taking in the area around him as he stood in the emptying terminal. This was America. He was coming to work at RoosterTeeth. His Visa had gone through and he could live here and make a life for himself. This was it. This was the end of all the depression and disappointment in himself, and the very moment he'd gotten the phone call from Burnie telling him that he'd been approved, all that had disappeared and for the first time in months, Gavin had finally, finally been able to feel calm again. He'd done it. He'd worked his bloody ass off, but he'd done it.

People mulled around him, talking and hugging and reuniting and Gavin watched them. Light shone in through the big windows overlooking the runways and the air was warm and sunny, unlike the cloudy always slightly-chilled air of England. Immediately, things seemed different. His environment seemed to welcome him and take him in and accept him, reminding him again and again that he finally had a place to call home.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced down, reading the text from Burnie. _Come to the baggage claim, Gav._

He took a deep, shaking breath and moved forward, forcing himself to go. He wanted to see Burnie. He hadn't thought of anything to say to him and his mind was as blank as it could get, but he wanted to see him. Burnie always knew the right thing to say and when to say it and Gavin owed him so much for helping him get to the states. He followed the signs pointing him to baggage claim until he got to the conveyor belt surrounded by people. He didn't look around, instead instantly spotting his one suitcase and pulling it off, only then allowing himself to glance around for Burnie.

There.

He was unmistakable and easy to recognize, even though it'd been months since Gavin had last seen him in person. He was off to the side, clearly waiting, clearly having seen Gavin before Gavin saw him, wearing one of those damn plaid shirts that he seemed to own a hundred of. For a moment, Gavin just stared and time seemed to have stopped. This was the final part. Seeing Burnie here, waiting for him just drove the point in further. He was speechless, thoughtless, so stricken by the fact that Burnie had helped him get here and they'd _finally accomplished it_ that it made Gavin frozen in his spot.

After a minute he moved. He was slow, rolling his bag along behind him. He still shook, but from what he didn't know. His mind was dead silent for once, his nerves calm and he stopped just in front of Burnie, looking him straight in the eyes, the warmth from the sunlight streaming in from the windows behind them warming his skin in a way that Gavin had forgotten while he was back in England.

"Gav."

There was no time to respond. By the time it had registered that Burnie had spoken, he'd stepped forward, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Gavin. At that moment, as soon as Burnie embraced him, he felt something inside of his break and emotions fill him—relief, happiness, a sense of accomplishment a feeling of _here he was, at last._ He found himself the closest to tears he'd been in years. This was where he belonged. Here, in Austin, working at RoosterTeeth and living with the Ramseys. This was where he was meant to be. For the very first time, he felt he belonged here, like he was finally where he was supposed to be, and it was absolutely the best thing he'd ever felt.

"It's okay, Gav," Burnie soothed him, holding onto him, a hand curled into Gavin's hair. He rested his forehead on Burnie's shoulder, taking deep, shaking breaths as he did, shaking from trying to keep himself for crying for the first time in his adult life. "It's okay," Burnie repeated, his arms tight around Gavin's body, the contact welcomed and calming and everything Gavin had ever needed. "It's alright. You're home now."

There was a soft _thud_ as Gavin dropped both of his bags on the ground and grabbed onto Burnie, clutching at him and digging his face into his shoulder. Home. All he could do was repeat it in an unsteady, quiet voice, "I'm home."

Burnie said nothing and they stood there like that. No one else existed for a moment, leaving Gavin to just hold onto Burnie, not wanting to let him go, as if he was still making sure all this, all this happiness and relief was real. He'd found it. He'd found where he belonged. It'd caused so much depression and anxiety that this was just—this relief from all that was like nothing else. He was at a loss for what to do. He wanted to stay like this, holding onto the man who'd helped him get here, who'd helped him through this, standing with him in the tingling heat of the Texas sunlight, but he felt like he should say something.

All he could choke out was a simple, "Thank you."

Burnie just rubbed his back slightly, "No, Gavin. You did this, too. Don't thank me. I'm just glad you're home again."

And Gavin felt like he'd never been happier in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this artwork http://vavman.tumblr.com/post/60332441607/a-home-is-where-people-love-you-dont-forget and cross-posted at http://gavirn.tumblr.com/post/60490593198/home


End file.
